


Hold Your Horses

by Naiesu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Male Sheik, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im shitting out titles at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them had terrible luck. That much was acknowledged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Horses

**Author's Note:**

> for the otp prompt "interrupted sex"

The first time had almost been acceptable.

Link and Sheik had been at a ball Zelda was hosting, and after throwing glances at each other for the better part of the night, they had stolen away to Link's room. It was for privacy and respect both, but it hadn't worked out.

Both of them had terrible luck. That much was acknowledged.

Link had had Sheik pressed to the wall, tuxedo unbuttoned, and had been letting his hands roam when Zelda walked in to inquire why they had left. No knock, no announcement that she had entered the room. Link had run his tongue over the crook of Sheik's neck and rut into him, relishing in Sheik's moan.

And Zelda had seen it all.

That was the end of _that_ for the night.

The second time they had been travelling, camped in an out-of-the way place. Far from any roads.

Link had managed to peel down the top of Sheik's exoskeleton when a passersby called out to them, stepping into the light from their campfire to ask about staying with them for the night. _'There's always safety in numbers!'_

At the sight of two half-naked men pinning each other to their bedroll, he had promptly turned tail, apologizing in a flustered manner all the while.

The third time they had gone to pick up the Castle's stock of milk from Lon Lon Ranch. It was long after dark, and they were both resting in the barn on the far side on the ranch, safely tucked in the loft. Both had checked for stray visitors, but none were forthcoming.

Thinking they were safe from prying eyes, they had relaxed, letting things unveil slowly. Kisses were languid, caresses lazy. One shirt gone, then another, followed by pants. Link had slid his hands under Sheik's smallclothes, stroking every moan from his lips with care.

And Malon was there.

Crying out in shock and fleeing with an apology on her tongue.

Link had dropped his head on Sheik's shoulder, the moment forgotten.

A fourth time, a fifth time, six, seven, eight, they were losing track. No matter where or when, they were interrupted. To say it was getting old was an understatement.

Sexual tension was high, though it wasn’t well hidden. Glances were still thrown, followed by teasing touches when they passed each other in the castle, the road, their own home. Sheik would tap his foot, and Link always seemed to be drumming his fingers.

It had been months since either of them had had sex. They were practically itching for it, but it seemed like someone was constantly trying to interrupt.

At some point it became too much. Sheik tugged Link away from the castle, and they rode home, eager to have some alone time.

The horses were neatly tied up in the stables, everyone was aware that they would be upstairs in their room, servants told not to bother them, a sign hung on the door handle, everything they could do to ward away visitors.

After waiting a good half an hour to test their privacy, they deemed it safe.

Things were no longer slow. They weren't even going to attempt it.

Sheik threw Link down on their bed, tearing his clothes off with total abandon, and kissed up his stomach. They just _knew_ something would happen, and were trying to finish as fast as they could.

Link sat up, divesting himself of his smallclothes, and Sheik followed suit, pinning Link back to the bed. Sheik reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Link’s cock and squeezing, drawing forth a relieved groan.

No care was taken to be quiet anymore. If someone heard, they probably knew what was going on anyway.

Link pulled Sheik down to him, kissing him with quick, sloppy movements. Sheik responded eagerly, a moan catching in his throat.

He reached to the bedside table, mouth still slotted against Link's, and rummaged among the trinkets he had left lying on it. After successfully knocking about everything _but_ what he wanted, his fingers curled around a vial of lube.

Link let himself fall back into the mattress, hips rutting against Sheik's in an impatient desperation. Sheik only just braced himself above Link, bucking his hips in response, and dropped his head with a strained groan.

"Hold your horses," he muttered, slicking his fingers.

"They're in the stable," Link breathed.

"I don't think now is the time for one of your bad jokes."

Link looked offended, but said nothing more.

Sheik shook his head, sliding his fingers inside Link and stretching him, forcing more whines and pants to roll over his lips. He stopped moving for a brief second, taking in Link's visage. Eyes squeezed shut, glistening with sweat, writhing under Sheik's ministrations, breathing a moan on every exhale.

"You're so beautiful..." Sheik whispered, attention on the movements of his own hand.

Link whined, arching his back. "Speak for yourself..."

A minute or so more of preparation and Sheik was positioned between Link's legs. He pushed in—

"Excuse me, Lord Sheik."

The door opened, and Sheik stopped, hands fisting the sheets beside Link's head. He was already buried in Link, why did someone have to interrupt _now?_ Link didn't even seem to mind the intrusion, and was instead rolling his hips against Sheik's, impatient and needy.

Sheik turned slowly, glare and snarl set on his face. " _What_."

"Forgive me." The village elder held up his hands, face flushed and movements flustered. "I didn't—"

"There was a damned sign on the door," Sheik said, teeth clenched. He stifled a moan when Link rutted his hips against Sheik's, even more heat pooling in his stomach when a wet sound between a whine and a moan bubbled in Link's throat. "How did you not—"

He dropped his head, trying to compose himself through all of Link’s bucking. " _Link_ —"

Link groaned in irritation, turning to the elder, who was backing out of the room. "What are you still doing here?"

The door slammed shut, and Sheik shook his head, pulling out and slamming back into Link, who moaned loud enough that Sheik could feel the vibrations travelling through his chest.

He needed a lock for his door.


End file.
